User talk:Bond em7/Archive53
Tryouts Hey, thanks for coming up with that solution :D. I was trying to come up with one, and couldn't for the life of me. It's much appreciated. "It's a glorious thing to be a Pirate King," Talk 15:28, April 4, 2016 (UTC) Bdays Yeah, we sort of said they did a combined party on the 11th or 12th since that was the half-way day between their birthdays. And I figured Regan would be aware of hers, since she's turning 5-- she's getting used to how birthdays work, and she knows she gets away with a lot on her birthday. :P I guess in my head, they shared a party, but got special... something... on their individual birthdays? This above all else...to thine own self be true. 15:53, April 4, 2016 (UTC) RP? I've got about two hours or so. Got any RPs you're in the mood for? :) This above all else...to thine own self be true. 14:54, April 8, 2016 (UTC) :I know what you mean about wanting to use Noelle. What if the Delacroixs had to visit Muggle London? Would she wander away and try to find Wizarding London on her own? :P This above all else...to thine own self be true. 14:57, April 8, 2016 (UTC) ::Lol go for it. xD This above all else...to thine own self be true. 15:03, April 8, 2016 (UTC) Figuring it out I agree. And Renee probably would go to see if it was her parents. And then she'd be supremely confused about where this girl fits in. :P Regardless, I think she'd send a letter to her parents with the address of her house, with an invitation to stop by if they wanted. Whether or not they'd extend the invitation for a solo visit to Noelle... you can decide. ;) This above all else...to thine own self be true. 15:58, April 8, 2016 (UTC) :I think they would, probably. Renee's house is in a pretty secluded area... so it's not like there's a lot of magic around. And I think they'd want to introduce Noelle to Renee. If anything... they might be hoping they can push Noelle onto her to "take." Renee left for London after she graduated, leaving them to live their lives.... maybe Renee can convince Noelle to do the same, or even offer Noelle a spot to live. This above all else...to thine own self be true. 16:04, April 8, 2016 (UTC) Working a lot this week... Due to the office manager being gone on vacation. I'll try to post when I can during our time in the morning. :) This above all else...to thine own self be true. 03:25, April 11, 2016 (UTC) :Turns out, for now at least, work is pretty quiet. :D This above all else...to thine own self be true. 15:01, April 11, 2016 (UTC) Gotta Find You joe jonas It seems there's either been a mix-up, or Gwen isn't being honest in her Head Girl application. Last year, the Ravenclaw female prefect was Carissa Porter, and the year before that it was Suzanna Williams, so Gwen couldn't have been the prefect these last two IC years. The information Gwen gave is thus incorrect. I don't know if Gwen was aware of it and lying or you were hoping to raise her odds of being selected or what, but I figured you should be let known, so you could change that. :) RP? I've got like... another half hour (ish). Wanna start something else? This above all else...to thine own self be true. 17:29, April 12, 2016 (UTC) :I might not be as active today as other days when I'm at work, but I can RP if you've got something you'd like to do? :) This above all else...to thine own self be true. 14:52, April 13, 2016 (UTC) ::I can reason it out for Eilis to be in Muggle London. Any reason for Melinda to go there? :P This above all else...to thine own self be true. 15:20, April 13, 2016 (UTC) Croydon Central Library-- posted here! This above all else...to thine own self be true. 15:36, April 13, 2016 (UTC) Missed you! I was really enjoying Eilis/Melinda. :) Hope your day was busy for good reasons and not crazy ones. :P This above all else...to thine own self be true. 18:56, April 14, 2016 (UTC) :Ah. Well, I hope they did go okay. :) This above all else...to thine own self be true. 02:31, April 15, 2016 (UTC) I got the chance to go see a show my college was doing. It was super amazing, so I'm really glad I got the chance to see it. :D This above all else...to thine own self be true. 22:19, April 17, 2016 (UTC) For Arthur This week So... I'm here like all day Monday :D No work! It's also the day of Hope/Ferlen's wedding. What would you like to do for that? I'm leaving tomorrow for a week in Florida! :D I'm ridiculously excited. I consider my weekend away this weekend (went up to see a show my old college was doing-- the weekend was absolutely amazing) a pre-vacation lol. So Tuesday I'll be traveling, and the rest of the week I probably won't be as active as normal, but I'll be around some. This above all else...to thine own self be true. 03:15, April 18, 2016 (UTC) :She did. Are you wanting to RP it all out? Otherwise we could just skip to... them coming home or something? This above all else...to thine own self be true. 14:38, April 18, 2016 (UTC) For some reason, I feel like during the ceremony there wouldn't be issues. :P But there could be after they get home and the fun-ness of wearing pretty dresses wears off. :P This above all else...to thine own self be true. 14:41, April 18, 2016 (UTC) Re:Eilis I dunno. They've been explained about Hogwarts by Ministry Officials. Idk if a businessman would be any different. They're Irish, not English, so idk if his name would reach that far, or if it did, to their community. They probably wouldn't give her up. :P This above all else...to thine own self be true. 15:12, April 18, 2016 (UTC) :Another teacher wouldn't come get her? If she wanted to go? This above all else...to thine own self be true. 15:14, April 18, 2016 (UTC) ::Then I can go with they'd be convinced. :P This above all else...to thine own self be true. 15:22, April 18, 2016 (UTC) RP? Hey! If you're up for it, could we maybe rp Arthur/Sofia? :) ::Yeah, sure! :) Can you go ahead and post first? :: Owl for Melinda RE: Colors I'm from my iPad, so maybe what I see may be different from what someone else can see from a computer, but from here it all looks great. :) Free Wifi! ....for 30 minutes. Was kinda bummed about that. Thanks O'Hare Airport. :P I see you've got lots of projects today? This above all else...to thine own self be true. 15:33, April 19, 2016 (UTC) :It is your post on Ferlen/Hope, unless you thought that was done? I also thought about starting a Charity/Ash RP, and I can go do that now. This above all else...to thine own self be true. 15:36, April 19, 2016 (UTC) Blake Lively So, I don't know what your thought is on sharing models, but I was hoping that maybe we could share Blake Lively? There's a character I might make with her... :3 If you don't want to, though, that's fine. :) ::She'd be an adult, for starters, and she'd probably come some time between winter break and next summer IC? Come think of it, I'm probably asking quite soon, but I only wanna make sure before I get ahead of myself. :P :: ::::Alright, thanks! :) :::: Herbology Which years would you like Steve Shunpike to teach? Alex Jiskran 23:50, April 19, 2016 (UTC) Re:Vacation Well it's kind of only just started. :P But tonight my uncle is getting promoted from firefighting engineer to lieutenant, so I get to go see that ceremony happen. :D And on Saturday my grandparents are taking me on this murder mystery train thing that I am beyond excited for. This above all else...to thine own self be true. 13:56, April 20, 2016 (UTC) :I'm super excited about this one. It's like a dinner theatre sort of thing, on a train! And my grandpa told me last night it includes a 5-course meal. *jaw drop* This above all else...to thine own self be true. 13:59, April 20, 2016 (UTC) RE: Well if it's alright with Hecate, I have no problem turning it into an Emily/Gaia/Sian RP. :) Hey Awh, Melinda got the prefect position? Good for her :D She's growing up so quickly! xD Sure, I'd really love to RP them at some point, that would be great :) Also, the main reason for me owling you is to say thank you for your comments on my sandbox. No, you don't sound preachy at all, honestly. I can't find the words to properly thank you, but your support really does mean a lot :) ' Constant Sunshine Would Make a Desert. [http://tigerlilys-sandbox.wikia.com Rain Makes Things ''Grow]''' 14:02, April 21, 2016 (UTC) Something fluffy It would take Charity a lot of convincing to get Melinda anything other than a cat. Because as far as cannon goes... students can have a cat, rat, toad or owl. This above all else...to thine own self be true. 17:36, April 21, 2016 (UTC) :I remember Ginny's Pygmy Puff... but did she have it in the school? Or did she just get it over the summer and keep it at the Burrow? I can't remember. But yes, unless Melinda's gonna go through Ash... it would be a cat, rat, toad or owl. :P This above all else...to thine own self be true. 18:09, April 21, 2016 (UTC) Yeah, idk that Charity would be thrilled about getting Melinda a snake :P. Like I said... Melinda could go around Charity and go through Ash (I feel like he'd be more lenient). This above all else...to thine own self be true. 18:13, April 21, 2016 (UTC) :Sorry to burst that bubble. :( This above all else...to thine own self be true. 18:22, April 21, 2016 (UTC) Depending on what it is... that will be interesting with Mal. xD This above all else...to thine own self be true. 18:26, April 21, 2016 (UTC) Morning! I went kayaking yesterday with my aunt, which is why I wasn't here in the morning. D'you have time for RPs today? :) This above all else...to thine own self be true. 14:16, April 22, 2016 (UTC) :I did! I love being on the water. I'll find something to start. :P This above all else...to thine own self be true. 14:56, April 22, 2016 (UTC) Heading Home My flight starts boarding in about 15 mins. Depending on when the flight gets in... I'll either sprint to make my bus, or be forced to sit around for an hour and a half. :P So... I might see you later, who knows? This above all else...to thine own self be true. 12:07, April 25, 2016 (UTC) :So.... I really want Alyssa to open Hogwarts. I need Elmira to start the Feast and announce the tournament IC. I'm afraid that if I open it... people will want to start entering into the tournament/talking about the tournament right away... and I really want Elmira to make the official announcement. In other news... I decided to bite the bullet and just buy wifi for the flight. xD This above all else...to thine own self be true. 13:29, April 25, 2016 (UTC) Yeah, I know what you mean. Nap and I ran into that last night, pretty much. I was really hoping Alyssa would've come on last night to do it... Ugh. I wanna RP too. We could do a Hope/Ferlen/girls RP, but idk what it would be about :P This above all else...to thine own self be true. 13:44, April 25, 2016 (UTC) Breakdown of classes Sorry, meant to get back to you ages ago. Alternating years, with Ash taking the odd (:D ), sounds good to me, although I'm happy to split older/younger too. Alex Jiskran 15:08, April 25, 2016 (UTC) Coverage Sounds good. :) Alex Jiskran 15:17, April 25, 2016 (UTC) RP? Want to RP? I was thinking Ash/Alyss and the baby? Or Elle/Alyss and the baby? Which ever works for you. Hmmmm.... How about somewhere in Hogsmeade? That could work for Ash/Alyss as well. Maybe Hogsmeade Grounds? RP? I was wondering if you wanted to roleplay? :D If so, then maybeee Millie/Arthur? I'm really cool with anything though. :P :Umm The Quad? : Oh... I didn't realize Carmen was teaching History again this term. I'll talk to Alyssa about it. This above all else...to thine own self be true. 14:39, April 26, 2016 (UTC) RP? I took the day off of work today, so I'm free all day. :D This above all else...to thine own self be true. 15:05, April 26, 2016 (UTC) DADA Thanks? XD I'm sure she'd gladly trade with Ash for a while :P 17:00, April 26, 2016 (UTC) When you said messy... That's not what I was expecting. :P That was kind like all four nails in the coffin of their friendship, tbh. Henry won't approach her anymore-- especially not in class for help. This above all else...to thine own self be true. 17:13, April 26, 2016 (UTC) :Well, let the messiness.... continue to unravel. :P So... what are the chances that Melinda would check in on Eilis? Or we could do Mal/Melinda.... but I really did enjoy Eilis/Melinda. :) This above all else...to thine own self be true. 17:21, April 26, 2016 (UTC) Nothing to do at work... Got an RPs you'd like to do? :) This above all else...to thine own self be true. 16:36, April 27, 2016 (UTC) I don't know... If you're gonna be in chat at all tonight. But I could really use a friend right now. No worries if you're not. This above all else...to thine own self be true. 03:43, April 28, 2016 (UTC) It's fine I knew you coming on last night was a slimmer chance. :P Alyssa and NAP were around though. But yeah, if you're able. This above all else...to thine own self be true. 14:16, April 28, 2016 (UTC) Thomas/Melinda If Melinda would go to the History of Magic Professor's office to chat with Thomas, by all means. :P This above all else...to thine own self be true. 14:39, April 28, 2016 (UTC) Reasons for Inaction Normally... yeah, Thomas would've gone to the Aurors by now, but there's two big reasons why he hasn't. IC reason: He still remembers the conversation where Ash told him repeatedly that Carmen is a smart witch and can take care of herself, and Thomas wants to believe that. OOC reason:.... I feel like it's moving on from the body before the body's even gone cold. :/ Like.... I need a little time, OOC, to... move on from Emma's departure before taking the plunge and moving on IC. This above all else...to thine own self be true. 19:03, April 28, 2016 (UTC) :It's fine. I knew the stuff about Melinda. I just didn't expect her to tattle on Thomas to Charity right away. xD My plan was by Christmas for Thomas to report it. This above all else...to thine own self be true. 19:10, April 28, 2016 (UTC) Thomas cares, but he won't show that to Melinda. :P ......and we're both a bit in denial. Well, I'm not in denial. Thomas is. But I just... can't yet. This above all else...to thine own self be true. 19:13, April 28, 2016 (UTC) If you're around Idk if you are, if not it's fine. I started an RP at Prince Cottage. :) This above all else...to thine own self be true. 20:17, April 28, 2016 (UTC) If you're around I posted on Prince Cottage yesterday. :) This above all else...to thine own self be true. 14:42, April 29, 2016 (UTC)